dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Awakened KR
The Awakened are a set of existing SSS Allies who can undergo an Awakening process that is similar to that of the Deify System. This will allow them to match the prowess of a Deity. Note that skills are subject to change. The Awakened Allies Release order: (click names to jump) *1st wave: Refuge King Gram & Merciful Mercedes *2nd wave: Power Sword Ackard & Tainted Loki *3rd wave: Envoy Fulson & Messenger Shabelle *4th wave: Dragon Slayer Lucienne & Patta *5th wave: Dark Elf Queen Windlune & Tinuvian *6th wave: Calgar & Rollo *7th wave: Yvante, Lilith & Karang *8th wave: Azur, Whay & Belle *9th wave (final): Tiel, Turq & Eirden No more Awakened Allies will be released after the 9th wave. Note for Skills: *Green indicates recently buffed skills. (drastic change) indicates a whole revamp of the skill. *Orange indicates recently nerfed skills. (request a skill comparison in the comments) Mercedes # Recovers 410% HP of all party members. 6.1 sec # Removes debuffs and grants immunity for 8 sec for all party members. 22.5 sec # Revives one party member with 100% HP. 49.4 sec # Increases self's INT by 16% and increases DEF by 18% for all party members. # Recovers 433% of her ATK as HP for all party members upon her death, for 12 sec. 20.8 sec #'Normal Attack:' Recovers HP of a single party member and increases the HP recovery to them. King Gram # Inflicts 1992% damage to a one enemy and decreases its ACC by 39% for 11 sec. If the enemy wears an invincible buff then he will inflict additional 2270% damage, remove that buff and deal 50% of the final damage to surroundings. 13.0 sec # Inflicts 285% damage to all enemies for 4 sec and recover 80% HP for the damage dealt. Has a chance to stun. 22.5 sec # Makes himself invincible for 11 sec while increasing his ATK by 70%. 19.1 sec # Increases STA by 9% and DEF PEN by 32% for his entire party. # Increases his own STR by 16%. #'Normal Attack:' Chance to briefly knock enemies into the air. Loki # Inflicts 1989% damage to one enemy and additional 130% damage per second for 11 sec. 9.9 sec # Inflicts 1357% damage to one enemy and disable its skills for 11 sec. 12.4 sec # Inflicts 603% damage to all enemies and reduces their HP recovery by 80% for 11 sec. 20.8 sec # Increases his ATK SPD by 25 and his Weapon ATK by 23%. # If his HP drops below 60% HP he will vanish for 16 sec and gain life-steal for 47% HP of dealt damage to enemies for 7 sec. 24.8 sec #'Normal Attack:' Decreases his own Cooldowns. Ackard # Inflicts 1811% damage to one enemy and stun for 12 sec. 14.6 sec # Inflicts with 100% ACC, 1949% damage to one enemy. 13.0 sec # Inflicts 671% damage to all enemies. Will instantly kill with 20% chance. 24.6 sec # Increases ATK by 13% for his entire party. # If his HP drops below 60% HP he will become invincible for 10 sec and gain 250% increased ATK for 13 sec. 26.0 sec #'Normal Attack:' Increase own's DEF PEN. Translation notes to Ackard: His Area of Effect (AOE) instant kill is indeed AOE but each enemy hit will have his individual 20% chance. Fulson #'Ambush' Inflicts 1689% on 1 enemy and silences for 7 sec. Inflicts 2x damages during a Secret Mission. 9.9 sec #'Secret Mission' Fulson hides for 15 sec and inflicts fixed damage equal to 15% of ATK. When hiding, you may see other enemies in hiding. 26.7 sec #'Explosion of the Potential' Increases ATK Speed by 137% for 15 sec. 1 of enemy's buffs is removed on Fulson's normal attack. 26.0 sec #''Assassin's Black Ring'' Casts a buff that increases DEX by 15% for 8 sec with a 30% chance. Stacks up to 3 times. #''Weapons's Expert'' Increases Fulson's ATK by 37%. #'Normal Attack:' Stacks a normal attack buff up to 10 times that increases his normal attack. Notes: His 1st passive can have 3 individual 8.0 sec stacks. Shabelle #'God's Will' (Active 1) Restores all party members' HP by 359% of ATK or silences all enemies for 7 sec. 8.06 sec #'Return of the Soul' (Active 2) Revives all party members with 50% HP and recovers HP by 11% of ATK per second for 13 sec. 65 sec #'Proof of the Oracle' (Active 3) Prevents 1 party member's HP from dropping lower that 1 for 13 sec and makes invincible to all debuffs. Recovers HP by 100% when the buff duration expires. 21.7 sec #''Sacred Will'' (Passive 1) Revives all party members with 100% HP and recovers 130% of ATK per second for 13 sec when Shabelle dies. 72.8 sec #''Sanctuary'' (Passive 2) Creates a holy area and protects the party member. Increases the party member's DEF by 12% and debuff resistance by 20%. #'Normal Attack:' Silences the target for 8 seconds. Patta #Inflicts with 100% accuracy 2288% damage to one enemy and removes its buffs. Will also detect vanished enemies. 13.0 sec #Inflicts 508% damage to entire enemy party and will refelect 50% incoming damage for 20 sec. 29.1 sec #Taunts all enemies for 29.1 sec and reduces incoming damage by 68% for him and 31% for his entire party. 32.0 sec #Reduces incoming damage from normal attacks by 25%. #Decreases enemies' EVA by 40% and passively detects vanished enemies. #'Normal Attack:' Chance to stun. Lucienne #Inflicts 1357% damage to one enemy and reduces its ATK by 90% for 12.0 sec. 19.8 sec #Inflicts 678% damage to all enemies and reduces their DEF by 55% for 15.0 sec. 21.8 sec #Increases her ATK by 107% and her DEF PEN by 52 for 20 sec. 26.0 sec #Increases own's ATK SPD by 29% #Has 63% additional damage when battling a boss. #'Normal Attack:' Inflicts additional damage proportional HP. Notes: Its unclear whether her normal attack effects uses the maxium HP pool/ STA stat. Due to the pharsing it is hard to tell. Aura Windlune #'Normal Attack' Increases her EVA. #'Fire Command' (Active 1) Inflicts 1860% damage on one enemy, removes all active buffs and leaves a mark which will concentrate allies attacks (similar to Draco Deathcrown) on it for 14 sec. 18.4 sec #'Wrath of Yaggdrasil' (Active 2) Inflicts 1653% damage on one enemy and decreases its DEF by 72% for 15 sec. 13.0 sec #'Finishing Blow' (Active 3) Inflicts 2687% damage on one enemy once its HP is below 35% and vanishes for 5 sec. The skill will strike with 100% critical chance. 5.9 sec #''Power of the Queen'' (Passive 1) Increases entire party's CRIT DMG by 34. #''Will of the Queen'' (Passive 2) Increases entire party's ATK by 13%. Tinuvian #'Normal Attack' Inflicts the "Poision" debuff. #'Explosive Shot' (Active 1) Inflicts 1837% damage on one enemy and 620% on surrounding ones, while inflicting the "Poision" debuff. "Poision" damages for 250% damage every second, for 8 sec. 14.3 sec #'Weapons of Spleen' (Active 2) Inflicts 842% damage on entire enemy party and inflicts the "Poision" debuff. "Poision" inflicts 250% damage every second, for 8 sec. 16.9 sec #'Addictive Strenghting' (Active 3) Increases her ATK SPD by 69% for 13 sec. Grants the "Poision" debuff 100% CRIT DMG during its duration. 21.5 sec #''Vampire Survival'' (Passive 1) If Tinuvians HP drops below 50% she will regain 46% of her damage dealt to enemies as HP for 11 sec. 26.5 sec #''Dancer's Dance'' (Passive 2) Increases DEX by 21% for self. Notes: ""중독" 디버프 부여" is the description for the normal attack. "중독" can also be translated into "Addiction". The 3rd Skill's name certainly fits its game icon. You will see... Calgar #'Normal Attack' Increases DEF pen for himself. #'Nemesis:' (Active 1) Inflicts 1306% damage to entire enemy party and decreases their ATK SPD by 49% for 8 sec. 12.2 sec #'Land Anger:' (Active 2) Inflicts 568% damage to all enemies every 1.5 secs for 8 seconds. 70% chance to stun all affected enemies for 8 seconds. 27.9 sec #'The Leader of the Spirit Wolves:' (Active 3) Spirit Wolves are invoked for 20 seconds and recovers all party members' HP equal to 60% damage inflicted by the wolves. 27.3 sec #'Wolves:' (Passive 1) Increases Weapon ATK by 27% for himself. #'Cry of Spirits:' (Passive 2) Heals party members with 70% of the damage inflicted by Nemesis and Land Anger. Also increases DEF by 27% (unsure if this applies to Calgar only or party included). Notes: Land Anger will strike in multiple, continues waves. Rollo #'Normal Attack:' Inflicts damage to all enemies with every normal attack. #'Fireworks:' (Active 1) Inflicts 895% damage to all enemies and has a 70% chance to stun for 10 sec. (70% chance calculated for everyone individually it seems). 18.4 sec #'Vacuum Annihilation:' (Active 2) Inflicts 689% damage to all enemies and (an additional) 883% to enemies with invulnerability. 13.0 sec (unsure about additional damage or if it replaces 689%) #'Over There!:' (Active 3) Reduces skill cooldown for Rollo by 50%. For 10 seconds, the attack damage and atk speed of her support ship will increase. #'Shell Fragments:' (Passive 1) Adds 33% additional damage to all of Rollo's attacks. #'Support Shooting:' (Passive 2) A pirate(viking) ship lends support to Rollo and her party members. TL note: It shoots single target attacks at enemies in set intervals. If Over There! is active its canon balls will be colored red. Notes: Her name seems to be Rollo and not the rumored Polo, since Rollo is a name reference for a Viking who became the first ruler of Normandy. The ship from Support Shooting is placed outside the screen and not visible at any time. Yvante #'Normal Attack:' Buffs summoned minion. #'Wrath of the Keeper' (Active 1) Summons suicide bomber for 15 seconds. Bomber inflicts additional damage when using normal attacks and will explode upon death dealing massive damage. 15.9 sec #'Boundary Guards' (Active 2) Summons Hell Defender to aid the party for 20 sec. Hell Defender reduces AoE damage and also taunts the enemy. 26 sec #'Nail the Devil' (Active 3) Inflicts 1069% damage and additional bleed damage of 261% per sec for 8 sec to all enemies. This skill also has a 70% chance to stun for 10.5 sec. 13.1 sec #''Bloodstains'' (Passive 1) Increases STA by 17% for entire party. #''Soul Collection'' (Passive 2) Gives entire party 32% additional damage at random. Lilith #'Normal Attack:' Renders one of target's buffs worthless. #'Temptation's Touch' (Active 1) Inflicts 2647% damage to an enemy and copies all their buffs for Lilith. 9.5 sec #'Master of Curses' (Active 2) Inflicts 852% damage to all enemies and an additional 300% damage for every buff they possess. 12.4 sec #'Sweet Dreams' (Active 3) Inflicts 958% damage to all enemies and an additional 827% damage to those with protective shields. 15 sec #''Follow'' (Passive 1) Lilith's death will cause an enemy to die with her. 32.4 sec #''Eternal Nightmare'' (Passive 2) Lilith is immune to silence and increases immunity for entire party by 50. Karang #'Normal Attack:' Increases own STR. #'Nordic Magnum' (Active 1) Inflicts 2789% to an enemy and for 11 seconds, returns 80% of all damage received from enemy (immune to dispel?). 8.6 sec #'Nordic Crusher' (Active 2) Inflicts 1208% damage to all enemies and clears all buffs including invincibility. All normal attacks will be disabled for 10 sec. (Notes) 14.9 sec #'Dividing Gnoll Driver' (Active 3) Inflicts 1501% damage to all enemies and has a 90% chance to stun for 10 sec. An additional 2101% damage is inflicted on all hidden enemies. 11.8 sec #''Hammer Hell'' (Passive 1) Reduces defense of enemies by 35%. #''Hammer Heaven'' (Passive 2) Reduces normal attack damage received by 25% for self. Notes: Either he will avoid all attacks or the enemies cannot attack. Hard to tell from gameplay. Belle #'Normal Attack:' Inflicts splash damage. #'Cheer up Everyone' (Active 1) Increases entire party's ATK by 61% for 15.5 sec. 22.5 sec #'Inns are Safe' (Active 2) Increases Entire Party's DEF by 54% for 15.5 sec. 22.5 sec #'Outgoing Snow!' (Active 3) Invokes an Awakened Ally for 18 sec. 20.2 sec #''Very Powerful Snow'' (Passive 1) Increases ATK Speed by 16, Critical Rate by 8, and Critical Damage by 23 for entire party. #''Reset Snow'' (Passive 2) Upon any allis' death, resets skills. Whay #'Normal Attack:' Reduces enemy's defense. #'Immortal Phoenix' (Active 1) Invokes Phoenix for 33 sec. Phoenix has the ability to use AOE attacks and also strengthen/buff itself at regular intervals. These buffs remain for as long as Phoenix is alive (unsure). 34.1 sec #'Giant Phoenix's Breath' (Active 2) Inflicts 1216% damage to an enemy and an additional 412% damage every sec for 8 sec. 15.9 sec #'Into the Flames' (Active 3) Inflicts 1238% damage every sec to an enemy for 5 sec. 50% of the damage dealt will be recovered as HP and each attack has a chance to stun. 14.4 sec #''Life Cycle'' (Passive 1) If Whay dies while Phoenix is present, then she will be resurrected with 100% health at the Phoenix's expense. 36.1 sec #''Constant Flame'' (Passive 2) Increases ATK by 48% for Whay. Azur #'Normal Attack:' Reduces enemy's defense. #'Death's Delivery' (Active 1) Inflicts 3051% damage ignoring the enemy's defense. 8.5 sec #'Warrior's Roar' (Active 2) Inflicts 1606% damage to all enemies and has a 70% chance to stun for 14.5 sec. 14.3 sec #'Beast's Advance' (Active 3) Increases ATK by 40% and Critical Damage by 70 for entire party for 19 sec. 26 sec #''Champion's Decree'' (Passive 1) Increases Def Penetration by 30 for party members. #''Beast's Breakthrough'' (Passive 2) Increases Weapon ATK by 12% for party members. Tiel Awakened= |-| Original= Normal Attack: Stuns an enemy at a chance. Judgement of Kronos (Active 1) Inflicts 2274% damage to an enemy and removes all buffs. Curses target with Judgment debuff for 12.5 sec which allows Tiel to inflict an additional 700% with every hit. 8.3 sec Panacea's Blessing (Active 2) Grants Tiel and one party member invulnerability for 13.5 secs (immune to dispel). Their ATK will be increased by 127% and Critical Damage by 272. 28.4 sec Inviolable (Active 3) Inflicts 1717% damage on all enemies and stuns for 9 sec. 13 sec Nectar's Revenge (Passive 1) Increases Skill Attack for party members by 30%. Shield of Athena (Passive 2) Increases INT by 17% and Def by 29% for party members. When Tiel attacks a stunned enemy, an additional 450% damage will be dealt. Turq Awakened= |-| Original= Normal Attack: Inflicts Damage over Time. Fire (Active 1) Inflicts 3375% damage to one enemy and reduces their Def by 58% for 8 secs. 11.8 sec Red Meteor (Active 2) Inflicts 1717% damage to all enemies. For all transmuted enemies, an additional 617% damage per sec for 12 secs will be dealt. 15.4 sec Curse of the Witch (Active 3) Removes buffs on all enemies and inflicts 1462% damage. For 9.5 secs, enemies will be transmuted into frogs. In frog state, max HP is decreased by 50% and upon enemy death, will inflict 1804% surrounding damage. 17.7 sec Fire Shield (Passive 1) 20% of all damage received will be reflected. Enhanced Horsepower (Passive 2) Increases INT by 28% and Max HP by 10% for self. Eirden Awakened= |-| Original= Normal Attack: Increases Int for self. Return to Summon (Active 1) Inflict 3278% damage to one target and recovers 141% of damage dealt as HP. If target is a summon, it will be dismissed and Eirden will steal 80% of its attack for 12.5 seconds. 11.8 sec Silence (Active 2) Inflicts 1462% damage to all enemies and silences for 8.5 seconds at a 90% chance. 13 sec NecroMorph (Active 3) Reanimates a dead enemy for 17.5 secs as her ally. Resurrection is impossible (for the duration?) and increases it's Atk and Def by 126%. 23.6 sec Frozen Enchanted (Passive 1) Increases Weapon attack and Armor Defense by 20% for Self. Location of Death (Passive 2) Reduces Enemies' Normal Attack by 40%. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Tab page